


Love is a Learning Battle

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester and Castiel Use Their Words, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Sam Winchester still needs his big brother, implied bottom dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Sam is starting to explore a relationship with Eileen. The thought scares him out of his mind. Good thing his big brother still knows everything
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Love is a Learning Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own supernatural or characters

“Hey, Dean?” Sam comes into the kitchen. His puppy dog eyes are on full power. “Can I ask you something, and you promise not to be a jerk about it?” 

“I can’t make any promises.” Dean says cheekily, sipping at his beer.

“Okay, never mind.” Sam goes to leave. 

“Wait, wait!” Dean calls. “I promise. Come on ask me.” 

Sam sighs heavily and grabs a beer from the fridge. He sits across from Dean at the table. Taking a large pull from his beer, he doesn’t say anything for a bit, clearly trying to figure out how to put his question together. 

“So...” Dean asks impatiently. 

“Uh,” Sam runs a hand through his hair. “So, um, how do you let yourself be with Cas?” 

Well, that is not what Dean was expecting. It must show on his face because Sam rolls his eyes and fiddles with the label on his bottle. 

“Uh,” Dean says intelligently, he’s at a loss of words. Sam hasn’t asked him for romance advice since he was in high school. “Not really sure what you’re looking for.” 

“It’s just...” Sam seems to fumble for words, “This thing with Eileen I’m just constantly scared. I’m terrified all the time I’m going to mess it up or something’s going to happen to her and my track record of relationships isn’t great.” Yeah their survival rate is slim, Dean adds in his head. “And I’ve got crap that I haven’t delt with and- I...yeah.” 

“Okay, we need something stronger.” Dean stands to grab two glasses and a bottle of the good whiskey. “One:” Dean starts as he pours. “That fear thing is never going to go away, but Eileen is a smart badass. If you get all overprotective you’re going to push her away. Cas goes to the grocery store and I’m scared he’s not going to come back, but you can’t keep them lock away, obviously. Two: of course you’re going to mess up. I mess up all the time.” 

“That’s not reassuring.” Sam grumbles. 

“Which one of us is in a stable relationship?” Dean asks rhetorically with raised eyebrows before moving on. “But Cas forgives me, just like I forgive him. That’s how it works. Three: Sam I know people around us get dead. That’s our life, but...sometimes you just got to push that aside and... live.” 

“Yeah?” Sam bites at his finger nail. 

“Yes. And four: if Eileen can’t handle your baggage or your serious gas issue then she’s not worth it.” 

“Even if you do all that, how do you let yourself have that?” Sam looks so incredibly small right now. 

“Honestly?” Dean sips his whiskey while he thinks. “The whole letting yourself be happy. It’s hard. I don’t think I deserve Cas ninety nine point nine precent of the time, but I don’t let it stop me anymore.” 

“How?” Sam presses, looking lost. 

“Cas beat it into me.” Dean laughs. “Figuratively, well actually there was that one time-not the point. Besides that, there was a lot of talking.”

“You’re kidding.” Sam snorts. 

“Well, Cas more so talked to me and wouldn’t let me get a word in.” Dean lets his mind wander to Cas’ dom voice. “It’s kind of hot, actually.” 

“Dude!” Sam cringes. “Okay that’s what Cas does. What do you do?” 

“Uh, keeping busy helps.” Dean searches his mind, trying to push away the enticing thoughts of Cas’ dom voice. “And not hunting I’m talking about actual hobbies. I mean like cooking, well you shouldn’t go near a stove, but all that crap running you do is good. Reading, would also be good. Other then that...uh...sex. Sex helps a lot.” 

“Oh my god.” Sam buries his head in his folded arms. “If you mention one more-“

“Okay, okay.” Dean pacifies his prude of a brother. “It takes time, a lot of communication, and effort.” 

“So...” Sam sips at his whiskey. 

“Just give yourself some leniency, give Eileen some space, spend time together, talk. Me and Cas are just making it up as we go. That’s all you can really do.” 

“Okay.” Sam sighs again this time the tension in his shoulders completely releases with his breath. “Thanks, Dean.” 

“Anytime, Sammy.” Dean smiles. 

Dean and Sam both finish their whiskeys. Dean places both glasses in the sink and puts the bottle away. There will be no heavy drinking tonight. 

“Hey,” Dean says just as Sam is about to leave the kitchen. “You know a really great thing? Phone sex.”

“Okay.” Sam rolls his eyes and leaves the kitchen. 

“Come on, you’re a couple states apart? It really keeps the-“

“I’m going to bed!” Sam shouts and slams his room down shut. Bed, yeah right. That kid’ll be on the phone late into the night. 

“Tell Eileen I say hi!” Dean laughs to himself and heads to his room. 

Cas is sitting at the desk in their room researching something. He looks up when Dean enters with a smile on his face. 

“I heard yelling, is very thing okay?” Cas asks. 

“Yeah.” Dean kisses Cas passionately. “Everything is very okay.” 

“I’m glade.” Cas says confused but smiles anyway. 

“I love you.” Dean seals his words with a kiss. 

“I love you, too.” Cas replies easily. 

Dean pulls Cas down on to their bed and sprinkles kisses to his face. Cas laughs, the sound better then any of his music tapes. 

“Dean!” Cas chuckles and pulls away. 

“What?” Dean smiles down at the angel. “I can’t kiss my partner?” 

They had settled on partners, Dean likes how it leaves a it of mystery. Are they special agents? Cowboys? Lovers? Who knows? 

“You can.” Cas smiles. “But is there something that lead to this.” 

“Sam just asked for some advice.” Dean rolls off to the side of Cas. 

“You’re happy.” Cas notes.

“Just got me thinking.” Dean shrugs. “Thanks for putting up with me, angel.”

“I don’t “put up” with you Dean.” Oh Dean is never going to get tired of those air quotes. “I love you. That’s not a chore.” 

“So I don’t drive you crazy when I eat my greasy burgers, or when I drink too much, or hunt too much. It doesn’t bother you when I take big risks or-“ Cas kisses any other words coming from his mouth. 

“You drive me crazy, but I don’t love you any less for it.” Cas says against Dean’s skin. 

“Yeah?” Dean trails a hand to Cas’ clothed ass. “Want to show me how crazy I drive you?” 

Cas’ sweet smile turns wicked. Dean could probably get off from that look alone. His partner rolls on top of him, pinning him to the bed, and kisses him deeply while his hands begin to wander. 

Dean’s still got a lot to learn, about love, himself, Cas. Patience has never been his strong suit, especially when it comes to himself, but this here? He can do this. He can be patient and give himself grace with this. This he’ll let himself have, because he’s tired of fighting love. Love is one battle he’ll loose. He just hopes the same for his little brother, because he deserves it- they both do.


End file.
